Las alas de Ícaro
by Kakigori de Limon
Summary: (LevixOC) Observó como el cuello ensangrentado de ese ser se torció levemente hasta que dejó a la vista sus ojos, de un extraño gris eléctrico. No le costó adivinar quién era. -Ares…-susurró. Y en ese momento, todo a su alrededor empezó a chocar y a volverse turbio y confuso.
1. Preludio

El deseo de vivir, más allá de aquel laberinto impulsó las alas de Ícaro. ¿Era ese el destino que merecía, el de acabar abrasado por el sol?


	2. Inicio

Capítulo 1

El castillo del lago tenía el efecto de provocar, en todos los que lo veían por primera vez, la sensación de estar en un mundo distinto. A los ojos una niña de cinco años, la sensación no había sido muy distinta. El lago era de un azul hipnótico y el manto de flores que se extendía a su alrededor era tan vasto que, tal y como su hermano y su madre habían pronosticado, era imposible nombrar todas las especies que había.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde entonces? ¿Un mes? Puede que más. Estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer el esfuerzo de recordar. En un acto reflejo, la pequeña se llevó la mano derecha al ojo y empezó a frotar apática. No tardaron mucho en darle un violento revés en el antebrazo, para mandarle que se estuviera quieta de una vez. Tampoco le importaban ya esos desprecios. Después de llegar a la realización de que ya no volvería a casa por más que suplicara, los golpes ya no le hacían daño. Estaba vacía por dentro.

Cuando la puerta de madera chirrió, la niña levantó la cabeza pero apartó la mirada en cuanto las dos antorchas que custodiaban la entrada cegaban a sus hinchados párpados. Pasos. No como los de las botas de cuero de aquellas mujeres, sino de un tipo que no había escuchado antes.

-Lord Wald…-saludó respetuosamente una de las presentes mientras que las demás imitaban su reverencia. El recién llegado parecía más toro que humano. Como era propio de los hombres más ricos de Mitras, una camisa, un chaleco y una casaca elegantes intentaban disimular su descomunal barriga, redonda y protuberante. Con solo dos pasos había conseguido bloquear casi por completo la luz y dejar la habitación en las sombras.

-Así que el pajarillo sigue sin cantar- expresó el toro arrugando el hocico. Su voz sonaba aburrida y extrañamente caprichosa.

-Lo sentimos mucho milord- se disculpó la misma mujer que había hablado antes- pero … se empeña en repetir que ese no es su nombre.

Es verdad, por alguna razón la pequeña había decidido no responder a su nombre nunca más. Notó que alguien se aproximaba. Tal vez le darían el último castigo, el definitivo. Deseaba dejar de vivir de una vez. Se pararon en frente suyo. Era un niño pecoso y moreno, a su parecer mucho mayor que ella. La mujer enfundada en cuero rojo trató de decir algo, que tal vez con un poco más de tiempo…, pero el niño la cortó rápidamente con alzando un brazo. Sus ojos brillaban con interés a medida que se acercaba más al rostro de la cría.

-Como…te llamas?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

-Íkaros-murmuró con un hilo de voz. Por alguna razón se había sentido identificada con dicho personaje mitológico. Ese castillo de apariencia utópica era ahora su laberinto.

El joven reaccionó chasqueando la lengua con aire divertido. A diferencia del resto, parecía haber visto a través de dicha respuesta.

-Un buen nombre…-murmuró. Fingió estar impresionado arqueando las cejas por un momento, antes de que su sonrisa volviera a aparecer.-Bien Íkaros… σé μι ηασεκι*.

 **Notas:**

*Sé mi _haseki._


	3. Trost

Capítulo 2

Los caballos no habían dejado de estar nerviosos durante toda la mañana. La joven había desarrollado la capacidad de reconocer esos estados de agitación. Sus sospechas se confirmaron en el momento que aquel rayo dorado profanó el cielo de Trost y su estruendo helaba la sangre de todos los habitantes.

-Íkaros!- gritó su compañera al mismo tiempo que apuntaba hacia la columna de humo que se levantaba más allá del muro. La aludida se apresuró en esconder su melena cobriza dentro de la boina de lana negra, ajustar la silla y subir encima del animal. Agradeció no llevar su traje de cuero rojo, poderse mover con más libertad. En menos de un instante, la ciudad entera se había convertido en un auténtico caos. A su alrededor la gente corría aterrorizada hacia las puertas principales mientras que los soldados se convertían poco a poco en el inevitable tentempié de los titanes que, atraídos por el olor de carne, entraban por el agujero de la muralla. Íkaros acarició el cuello de su yegua en un ademán de transmitirle calma. No había razón para ponerse histéricos; si hoy era el día en el que las Parcas cortarían su hilo que así fuera. Ya hacía tiempo que le había perdido el miedo a la muerte.

-Si no hacemos algo, este titán acabará echándose encima- advertió a su compañera- sigue tú y vuelve con Lord Shahriar. Me uniré a vosotros después.

Confiaba en sus hermanas pero ni siquiera el tiempo había conseguido corregir su preferencia por trabajar sola. Era mejor así. Al igual que ella, Nora había sido entrenada personalmente por Lord Shahriar para ser su haseki y se aseguraría de que al menos una volviera al lado de su amo viva. Agitó violentamente los estribos para ganar más velocidad y se metió por la primera callejuela libre que encontró. Conocía Trost como la palma de su mano, pero ahora moverse por allí era como jugar a la ruleta rusa. Si se elegía un callejón sin salida el error se pagaba con la vida.

Solo cuando estuvo a más de veinte metros de distancia del gigantesco monstruo que la perseguía, reparó en que alguien se había convertido en el nuevo objeto de interés del titán. Mierda. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? A dos manzanas de su posición, una figura temblorosa se ocultaba sin éxito con los escombros de una casa en ruinas. Los nudillos de Íkaros palidecieron. No podía perder más tiempo y sin embargo ¿por qué se arriesgaba? No encontró respuesta para esta pregunta. Casi por instinto, agarró con fuerza el primer poste puntiagudo de madera que pudo encontrar y lo impactó contra el gigante. Consiguió el tiempo suficiente como para poder estirar del brazo de la chiquilla y guiarla hasta su silla. El encolerizado monstruo de 3 metros apostó todo a un único movimiento: chocar su cabeza contra las ruinas. No funcionó. O eso pensó la joven hasta que notó el punzante dolor de un asta, del diámetro de la pata de un caballo, clavarse en su hombro derecho. El dolor intenso difuminó todo a su alrededor. Optó por conducir su caballo hasta la puerta más cercana y rezar para no ser víctima de más persecuciones. No fue el caso. Nada más llegar al muro, otros dos titanes se habían fijado en ellas. Con un solo brazo y la vista nublada empezaba a serle difícil mantener el control sobre el animal que montaba y no al revés. Agradeció cuando, del muro, aparecieron soldados para socorrerlas. Por fin esos inútiles hacían algo aparte de dejarse matar. Notó un brazo rodear su cintura y no opuso resistencia. Con el otro brazo el soldado cogió a la niña. Solo cuando estuvieron a salvo encima del muro su cuerpo volvió a hacerse pesado, y su rescatador se vio obligado a dejarla libre. A cuatro patas, intentó recuperar el aliento. Giró la cabeza cuando recordó que no había estado sola y se encontró a la pequeña, de unos tres años de edad, desmayada en el suelo. Menos mal, respiró aliviada. Cuando los niveles de adrenalina empezaron a balancearse y el sudor a enfriarse, ese momentáneo dolor en el brazo intenso, empezó a desgarrarla por dentro. Luchó contra los temblores, pero fue en vano. Sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus brazos y moverla para colocarla en una postura distinta. Reposó su frente sudada en el pecho del desconocido.

-Petra! - escuchó como una voz masculina salía del propietario de ese pecho.- Se puede saber dónde está el médico?

-Ha huido, Heicho- respondió una voz dulce como una flauta de pan.

-Tsk. Malditos cobardes…-escupió el hombre. Sacó una navaja de dentro de su bota derecha.

-Heicho, ¿qué va a hacer? - balbuceó un joven de cara alargada.

-Si no hacemos nada ahora, la carne alrededor de la asta se endurecerá y será más doloroso y peligroso quitárselo. Lo haré yo- el capitán miró a los presentes antes de empezar a rasgar la tela de la camisa con la navaja- si alguien no está preparado para mirar que se vaya ahora. No quiero a nadie impresionable cerca- advirtió.

Cuando retiró la camisa, se dio cuenta de las vendas que cubrían el torso del herido. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Buscaré a Hange Buntaicho- anunció uno de los presentes cuando las vendas habían caído y dejado a la vista, la silueta de uno pechos.

El capitán apretó contra su pecho a la joven, en un intento de hacerle sentir menos observada. Tampoco pareció darse cuenta. Se sacó la cravat del cuello, hizo un ovillo con ella y se la tendió a la convaleciente joven. Con suerte saldría de ahí con todas las piezas dentales y la lengua ilesas, pensó. Dejó escapar un aullido de dolor cuando sacó la astilla, pero para su sorpresa no lloró. Una vez hubo hecho un apaño con las vendas que tenía disponibles de antes, cubrió a la delirante desconocida con su chaqueta de la milicia.

-Petra- volvió a decir- llévatela a la Ehrmich y cuando estés allí, haz el favor de buscar a un buen médico.

Y la joven respondió cerrando sus manos y llevando su puño derecho a la altura de su corazón.


	4. Interrogatorio

Capítulo 3

Había decidido optar desinfectar la herida usando el contenido de la petaca de uno de los soldados presentes. El olor del Whisky le pareció repugnante. Tembló cuando lo sintió patinar por su espalda y quemar su herida. Después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

 _Dos cuervos, de color de la muerte batieron sus alas hasta llegar a los pies de su señor y empezaron a comer de la montaña de cadáveres que se apilaba debajo de ellos. Sus caras, retorcidas y espantosas, parecían querer perseguirla con la mirada. Tragó saliva y se miró las manos, que se movían descontroladamente. ¿Los había matado ella? El graznido de uno de los pájaros captó su atención. Observó como el cuello ensangrentado de ese ser rotó levemente hasta que dejó a la vista sus ojos, de un extraño gris eléctrico. No le costó adivinar quién era._

 _-Ares…-susurró. Y en ese momento, todo a su alrededor empezó a chocar y a volverse turbio y confuso._

Intentó incorporase en cuanto despertó pero el dolor del hombro y una voz dulce y femenina le indicaron que no lo hiciera. Levantó el brazo izquierdo. Aparte del sudor que cubría su frente, estaba limpia. Sus rescatadores se habían molestado no solo en tratarle la herida sino también en vestirla con un camisón limpio. Hacía tiempo que no se ponía ese tipo de prenda, por lo que se sintió incómodo.

-Si te duele algo puedo llamar al galeno-dijo la chica en cuanto percibió la inquietud de la otra- no esperábamos que despertaras tan pronto.

¿Esperábamos? La joven del camisón miró a su alrededor hasta confirmar que estaban solas. Luego reparó en la indumentaria de su acompañante. La chaqueta de piel marrón hacía juego con su pelo anaranjado. Unas alas blancas y azules adornaban una de sus solapas. Mierda…si esto era el cuerpo de exploración, estaba en problemas, pensó.

-Y la niña?- preguntó la castaña.

-Gunther y Eld encontraron a sus padres- afirmó la joven sonriendo apacible- ahora está a salvo…gracias a ti.

Dejó escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde que rescató a aquella canija del titán. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era, solo que había temblado más que una hoja en invierno. Sinceramente, todo lo recordaba vagamente, por más que intentara visualizar la cara del militar de la navaja, todo eran sombras confusas.

-Ah! Perdona que no me haya presentado todavía- cantó la soldado- me llamo Petra Ral.

-Maya Weiss- se limitó a contestar. Por muy poco que le pegara, ese era el nombre que él le había dado de tapadera. Recordó aliviada que tratándose de él, todos los papeles estarían en orden. No tenían motivos para desconfiar de ella. La puerta de abrió y la altura de aquel hombre rubio le pareció intimidante, por lo que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por levantarse y enderezarse. Detrás de él, un soldado de menor estatura lo seguía. En cuanto clavó sus ojos de un extraño gris eléctrico en ella, la joven supo que él era mucha más peligroso. Sus músculos se volvieron a tensar alarmados. El de las cejas tupidas se sentó en la silla del lado de la cama y antes de empezar a hablar miró al soldado por un instante, como si intentara entender porqué la herida había adoptado una actitud tirante nada más verlos llegar.

-Señorita Weiss, soy Erwin Smith, comandante de la Legión de Exploración, y éste- señalo con el pulgar al moreno bajito- es Levi, el capitán del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Me alegra ver que su recuperación está siendo favorable.

Su tono de voz se había suavizado al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se había formado, según ella, una cortés sonrisa pero fingida.

-Sé que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de una civil enferma, recogeré mis cosas esta misma tarde- dijo la joven a pesar de que aparte de la ropa manchada y el caballo, no tenía más objetos personales.

Petra Ral se precipitó a añadir algo, pero una mirada del capitán bastó para que cerrara la boca tan rápido como la había abierto.

-Ahora mismo, el Cuerpo de Exploración está colaborando con las Tropas de Estacionarias para asegurar el orden en Trost- continuó el rubio- Su testimonio podría ser de gran ayuda.

-Por supuesto- sabía perfectamente que la estaba poniendo a prueba- pregunte lo que desee.

-¿Es usted de Trost?

-He vivido aquí toda mi vida, jamás he salido del distrito- el comandante empezó a anotar todo lo que decía en un cuaderno pequeño que había sacado del interior de su chaqueta.

-¿También vio el rayo?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hizo cuando derribaron el muro?- siguió inquiriendo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Me subí a mi yegua y troté hasta llegar a la plaza del Gallo, fue en una de las calles que la cruzan que me encontré a la niña escondida.

No te preguntó por el estado de la niña sino que se interesó por el recorrido que había tomado para llegar hasta los muros. Si quería demostrar que la joven no conocía la ciudad perdía su tiempo.

-¿Y la yegua?- mierda.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- fingió no comprender.

-Usted misma ha dicho que nunca ha salido de Trost, ¿Por qué su caballo tiene herraduras de un herrero de Mitras?

-Es…un regalo de uno de mis clientes…- la respuesta no pareció convencerle en absoluto. Mierda. Erwin Smith se levantó de la silla y la miró complacido pues había encontrado la fisura que se había propuesto encontrar. Salió de la cámara de la misma forma en que había entrado, seguido en silencio por el capitán Levi. El moreno sintió como la chica a la que hace un día había rescatado de la muerte lo miraba con desprecio. ¿Por qué? Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Crees que es una espía?- escupió.

-Ni el hombre más rico de la capital se molestaría en obsequiar a una prostituta de un distrito de Rose, mucho menos con herraduras. Además, ni siquiera en el ejército hay animales tan puros como esa yegua. Quiero que refuercen la vigilancia- ordenó después de exponer sus deducciones a uno de sus subordinados más cercanos.

Los guardas de la puerta asintieron y ofrecieron sus corazones antes de apresurarse en bajar por las escaleras de la prisión en busca de más soldados.

-Si trata huir- continuó- será esta noche.


	5. Legionaria

Capítulo 4

Pese a que su cuerpo seguía decantándose por el sillón, el capitán Levi intentó conciliar el sueño en la cama de la que había sido, durante los últimos dos días, su habitación provisional. Los muelles del catre chirriaron por el óxido acumulado en cuanto reposó en él. Bufó hastiado. Con la mirada al techo pensó todo lo que había pasado en menos de 72 horas. Un adolescente con la capacidad de convertirse en titán y una espía de la policía militar. El ejército era sin duda, una organización increíblemente corrupta y salpicada de mierda hasta arriba. Recordó el recelo de la joven que, aun atormentada por el dolor, lo había retado sin pestañear, como un animal acorralado. Le temían sí, pero normalmente, la reacción que despertaba era muy distinta. Los soldados retrocedían o desviaban la vista a un lado, nerviosos. Pensó en que debía de haber sido instruida, pues la capacidad de mantener la conciencia durante toda su intervención médica y despertar al día siguiente cuando el médico había pronosticado que dormiría durante días eran los datos de un formidable agente. Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo y respiró profundamente. Estaba realmente cansado. De repente, escuchó el suelo de una habitación cercana crujir, un manojo de llaves tintinear y una de las antorchas del pasillo apagarse. Por primera vez en su vida no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Una gata acorralada sentó encima de él en un intento de inmovilizarlo y apuntó al cuello con la navaja que él guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sonrió, pues la condenada era increíblemente rápida.

-Actuando así no vas a conseguir salir de aquí- le advirtió. La joven acercó su rostro al suyo y, con una de sus manos agarró la camisa del capitán.

-¿Por qué sigo aquí, Ares?- ¿Ares? ¿Se refería a él?

-Deja de arrugarme la camisa- pero la desconocida no le hizo caso. Es verdad que era rápida, pero si esto se trataba de demostrar quién era el que mandaba, estaba quien iba perder. El moreno aprovechó la mano que había conseguido liberar para forcejear con la joven y quitarle el cuchillo. Cuando éste cayó al suelo, hizo uso de la inercia para intercambiar sus posiciones y estampar a la joven contra el colchón, que respondió dejando escapar un grito de dolor. Cerró los ojos acongojada antes de volver a hacerle frente. Aun en su estado no había dudado en desafiar al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. ¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo, hubiera tenido más posibilidades si hubiera huido sin buscar pelea. La inmovilizó cogiéndola por las muñecas y esperó a que hablara. Pero no lo hizo. No pudo observar bien sus facciones hasta que el cielo nocturno volvió a despejarse, y un haz de luz lunar iluminó débilmente el cuarto. Era joven, tal vez dos o tres años mayor que Eren Jaeger. Tenía las pestañas largas y oscuras mientras que sus ojos contenían un lucha entre el verde bosque y la tierra, color que iba a conjunto con su piel dorada y brillante. Su melena castaña y llena de ondulaciones, que había estado recogida en aquel gorro maloliente, ahora se extendía hasta los límites de la almohada. El capitán reparó en el lunar que adornaba la línea de su mandíbula, a la altura de su redonda barbilla. Iba a formular una pregunta cuando un soldado entró a la estancia dando un estruendoso portazo.

-Levi Heicho- el comandante Erwin y el comandante Pixis requieren su presencia en el despacho.

Levi respondió soltando a su presa, poniéndose en pie y alisando su camisa. La joven se limitó a sentarse en la cama. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Me parece que han pagado mi fianza, Levi Heicho- escupió su nombre con sarcasmo. El moreno optó por ignorarla e asistir a la a la reunión a la que había sido citado.

Dot Pixis, comandante de la Tropas Estacionarias y de la defensa del Sur, y Erwin Smith no estaban solos. Era difícil no recaer en mujer enfundada en un apretado traje de cuero rojo, que la cubría desde la mitad del cuello hasta los pies. Parecía más un traje de contención que lucha, pues el corsé y las correas (muchas más de las que había en el uniforme del ejército) hubieran supuesto un obstáculo a la hora de combatir para cualquier soldado entrenado. El capitán se acercó hasta la mesa, aún con aire desconfiado.

-Levi, te presento a Vera, es una _haseki_ \- su subordinado lo miró impasible, pero Erwin supo ver a través de él y adivinar que seguía sin comprender.- La mayoría de la población piensa que las _haseki_ , no son más que una leyenda, pero lo cierto es que existen y se encargan de la protección de algunos de los personajes más poderosos de Mitras.

-Se podría decir que son una cuarta organización- añadió Pixis- formado por mujeres bellísimas. Las manos ejecutoras de la realeza y de algunas partes de la nobleza.

La _haseki_ siguió mirando al frente. El comentario del comandante no había despertado ninguna clase de reacción.

-Así que son mercenarias- concluyó el capitán del equipo de operaciones especiales.

-Servimos a nuestro señor incondicionalmente, ese es nuestro propósito- dijo por fin la mujer. Después, entregó un paquete a un asustado soldado, que nada más recibirlo se apresuró en desaparecer de allí.- Ya he explicado mis circunstancias, ahora exijo que me devolváis a mi hermana.

-¿Quién coño eres para exigir nada?- espetó un molesto Levi.

-Como _hasekis_ , gozamos de inmunidad diplomática.-en cuanto Erwin entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con la mirada fija a un punto lejano, el capitán supo que decía la verdad- habiendo aclarado que no es una espía, no sé porque perdemos más tiempo con esto.

Su voz era clara y afilada como la hoja de una espada. La llegada de "Maya Weiss", esta vez vestida con el mismo traje de cuero rojo que la mujer, rompió el silencio.

-Comandantes- murmuró a modo de saludo. Caminó hasta llegar al lado de su compañera intentando disimular el suplicio que suponía cada uno de aquellos pasos. A duras penas había conseguido vestirse rápido y sola. Recogerse el pelo en esa trenza había sido lo más complicado. Era como si aún cargara aquella asta en su espalda.

-Ahora que conocemos identidad, supongo que, por lo menos podrás decirnos tu nombre- opinó Erwin Smith.

-Íkaros- se limitó a declarar mientras se arreglaba los guantes del mismo material que el resto de su indumentaria.

-Si te soy sincero, esperaba que nos pudieras ayudar- empezó Erwin. Ahí va con el discursito, pensó Levi.- en la Legión de Exploración nos vendría bien alguien como tú.

-¿No tenéis suficientes suicidas?-la joven se complació al notar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de su hermana. Incluso a Pixis, a quien ya había conocido antes, le había parecido gracioso.

-Nuestra intención no es perder vidas en vano, pero si tuviera que sacrificar ahora mismo mi vida y la de mis hombres a cambio de un futuro para la humanidad fuera de estos muros, lo haría sin dudarlo-dijo con semblante serio. Sabía que no mentía.

-Hace tiempo que sé que moriré algún día- replicó Íkaros- me da igual hacerlo fuera que dentro. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudaros.

Entregó la chaqueta ensangrentada de aquel oficial que la había ayudado en el muro a Pixis, pero enseguida se arrepintió de ello. Por alguna razón, siempre que lo veía, era capaz de remover algo extraño, humano, en ella.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó- tu lord posee tierras en Sur y si las cosas continúan así, pronto se desatará una revolución y quedará en la nada.

La joven intentó rebatir esa predicción, pero el viejo continuó hablando.

-Ahora tenemos a un titán de nuestro lado, no nos será difícil asegurar el orden en los muros. Por inaudito que parezca, esta vez somos nosotros los que tenemos la mano ganadora.-de repente su mirada se suavizó- con esos ojos tan bellos…

Íkaros miró a su compañera, y luego al impasible Levi. Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza antes de volver a posar la vista en el comandante Erwin.

-Está bien, lo haré- anunció la joven. Los ojos del capitán refulgieron débilmente. La otra _haseki_ la empujó de manera autoritaria para confrontarla.

-Pero Íkaros…!-protestó.

-Tengo algo que hacer aquí y no me iré hasta que cumpla con mi deber- tomó más aire antes de proceder- después aceptare cualquier castigo que mi señor me imponga.

Eso no pareció convencer a su semejante, que seguía apretándola por los brazos.

-Deberías irte si quieres llegar a Mitras antes que amanezca.

Vera miró enrabietada a todos los presentes.

-Νο σε πυεδε εσπεραρ μενος δὲ υνα ηασεκι ινξομπλετα ξομ τú*- le escupió furiosa al marchar. El comandante del Cuerpo de Reconocimiento se levantó de su silla y le tendió su mano.

-Bienvenida al infierno, Íkaros- la acepto sin dudar y apretó para demostrar que no tendría remordimientos.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que yo también me vaya, llevo días sin ver a mi familia- la joven sintió la necesidad de acompañar al hombre que había logrado persuadirla hasta que se subió al carruaje.

-No tengas miedo-le dijo Dot Pixis.

-No lo tengo-respondió ella mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces para disipar el brillo de sus ojos que probablemente había alarmado al viejo.

En el despacho, Erwin Smith ordenó los papeles de su mesa y dejó una esquina libre para que su subordinado se apoyase. El moreno pasó el dedo índice por la superficie del escritorio en busca de polvo y luego sentarse.

-¿Te encargarás tú Levi?

-Será interesante domar un potrillo salvaje.

 **Notas:**

 ***** No se puede confiar en una _haseki_ incompleta como tú.

 _Haseki_ era como se conocía en el imperio bizantino a las concubinas favoritas del sultán.

Maya era la madre de Hermes, el dios griego mensajero y patrón de los ladrones y los mentirosos.


	6. Limpieza

Capítulo 5

El moho se había autoproclamado el nuevo dueño y señor del viejo cuartel y el capitán Levi había prometido expulsar al intruso. Sus subordinados conocían su extravagante sentido de la limpieza. Limpiarlo todo por lo menos dos veces y luego repasarlo una tercera. Enfundada en su uniforme de cuero, Íkaros cepilló con el suelo de la cocina una tercera vez, por orden expresa de su nuevo capitán. Había aceptado unirse a ellos con algo muy distinto en mente, pero parece que esa era la rutina de la legión; cuando no estaban jugando a los kamikazes se dedicaba a limpiar como enfermos.

-Deja que te ayude- ofreció Petra mientras recogía un segundo cepillo del cubo y empezaba a limpiar una zona de la cocina. Quizá porque había sido la única chica del grupo en un tiempo, ahora intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo por caerle bien a su nueva compañera. La haseki no se molestó en decir y volvió a concentrarse en la baldosa que tenía enfrente.

-Gracias…- murmuró la joven castaña. La otra le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Fue entonces cuando el maniático volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Tanto Petra como Íkaros se levantaron al mismo tiempo, pero mientras que la soldado agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto, la de cuero rojo contuvo la mirada de su superior con descaro hasta que, como siempre desde que había llegado, la de pelo de azafrán intercedió por ella.

-Ya hemos acabado, Heicho.

-El suelo no está ni de lejos limpio, vuelve a empezar.- la gota que colmaba el vaso. No era la primera vez que tenía roces con él ya que no estaba acostumbrada a seguir órdenes. Estampó la escobilla contra el cubo, dejando claro que no iba a deslomarse ni un minuto más. Empezó a caminar, pero el capitán la agarró del brazo bueno.

-Ya hemos terminado, Levi- Petra Ral se tapó la boca con una mano, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír. La castaña estiró de su extremidad de forma brusca.

-Si tanta ganas tienes de salir fuera, ve a limpiar las cuadras- la joven le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de cruzar el umbral. Odiaba a ese bastardo. -¡Petra!- volvió a vocear el moreno.

-¿Señor?

-¿Has estado pendiente de su herida?-preguntó el capitán.

Sabía perfectamente que él era una de las pocas personas en las que se podía confiar.

-Está cicatrizando bien. Yo misma me he hecho de las curas.-contestó ligeramente enternecida por el interés de su superior.

Hubiese preferido hacer la cocina mil veces que encargarse de las cuadras. Resopló con la pala en la mano. Ignoró los comentarios narcisistas de Auruo cuando, acompañado por Eren, dejó su caballo en su lugar del establo. El adolescente se detuvo delante de un caballo de un imponente oscuro, y la _haseki_ se unió a él.

-Es precioso…-comentó la joven.

-Es Phobos, el pura sangre de Levi Heicho- exclamó el soldado con arrugas pronunciadas a pesar de solo llevarle tres años de diferencia (al igual que Petra).- Os recomiendo, novatos, que no os acerquéis a él-dijo mientras meneaba la lengua.

El animal era digno de un rey. Con una patada en la puerta, la imponente criatura amenazó a sus dos admiradores, que se vieron obligados a retroceder unos pasos.

-¿Phobos?-frunció el ceño Eren.

-Era el dios griego del temor, aparecía para sembrar el pánico en los soldados.- la haseki apartó la vista tirante. Aquella explicación le había salido sin pensar. El caballo relinchó. Su hermano Deimos había muerto pocas horas después del parto. Recordó su sueño, el rostro y los ojos afilados y punzantes del dios. A pesar de haber convivido con él por varios días ya, su reencarnación seguía alarmando hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo.

-Ya le has devuelto la chaqueta al capitán, haseki?- solo Petra y Eren la llamaban por su nombre. El capitán se limitaba al clásico "tú" mientras que Auruo, Gunther y Eld preferían aquel oscuro término.

-Qué?-preguntó.

-Querida, lo menos que puedes hacer es devolvérsela- la joven seguía sin comprender- te tapó con la chaqueta después de tratar su herida.

Su cerebro se encendió y lo recordó todo. El dios de la guerra la había salvado.

Hubiera preferido dársela entonces pero después de lavarla con esmero no quería impregnarla con el olor de las heces del establo. Esperó a la hora de la cena, y después a la hora del toque de queda, pues el capitán no se había presentado al comedor. Repiqueteó los nudillos contra la puerta y respiró hondo cuando el moreno le indicó que pasara. Mantuvo, como siempre, la mirada firme.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó desde la silla. En esa situación, el moreno de ojos grises, bolsas de cansancio y labios finos parecía casi humano. Llevaba los puños de la camisa cuidadosamente doblados hacia arriba y una pluma en la mano derecha, dispuesta a acabar con todo el papeleo pendiente.

Apretó inconscientemente la chaqueta contra su vientre antes de empezar a hablar.

-Quería devolverte esto- no pareció molestarle que siguiera sin tratarlo de usted. Le tendió la cazadora y él se limitó a aceptarla.

-Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento, deberías pedirle a Petra un uniforme.

-Estoy bien así-contestó-esto es lo que soy.

El capitán chasqueó la lengua y reemprendió su anterior tarea con indiferencia. La haseki lo observó durante unos segundos y después, salió sin pedir permiso a su superior. La taza de té encima del escritorio ya estaba fría.


	7. Preguntas

Capítulo 6

 _Dejó de sentir manos y al instante comprobó si sus miembros seguían ahí. Un espejo apareció de repente y observó su reflejo. Su traje rojo había sido substituido por el uniforme militar._

 _-Traidora-le susurró Noel al oído._

 _Entonces fue cuando despertó, la frente perlada en sudor. Nunca había estado más de un día separada de su señor, y la idea la desasosegaba y perseguía por las noches. Se recordó a sí misma que esto lo había decidido ella, por testarudez quizás, pero no iba a echarse para atrás._

Tras haber añadido media docena de correas más a su traje de piel, Gunther empezó a girar de la manivela hasta dejarla suspendida en el aire, a un metro del suelo y ante la atenta mirada del resto del equipo de operaciones especiales.

No consiguió mantener el equilibrio y la gravedad hizo que acabara boca abajo. Volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Al igual que las siguientes.

-No todo el mundo tiene un don para el equipo de maniobras-escupió Auruo con arrogancia.

-Te recuerdo- intervino Petra- que fuiste de los últimos en cogerle el tranquillo al equipo. Ya deja de actuar así.

La joven de pelo castaño no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de desprecio. Si no necesitaba sus constantes e innecesarias atenciones, tampoco le hacía falta su lástima. Petra se dio cuenta y calló nerviosa.

-A mí también me costó- admitió Eren a pesar de que en su caso, el equipo había sido defectuoso.

El capitán abandonó su barril/silla situado en la sombra de la pared. La joven reposó las manos encima de las caderas, expectante.

-¿Tienes alguna…sugerencia?-preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento. La analizó de pies a cabeza antes contestar.

-El culo… deja de sacarlo hacia fuera- dijo indiferente.

"Lo…!Lo ha dicho!" pensaron todos los presentes estupefactos. Petra era la que más se sonrojó de la sorpresa.

-Petra querida, tú no te tienes que preocupar- empezó a decir Auruo con arrogancia- al fin y al cabo, eres más plana que una tabla de plan…-no acabó la frase porque estuvo a punto de cortarse la lengua de un mordisco. Su compañera presenció la escena gustosa.

El duelo de miradas continuó. Sintió que, más que ponerla en evidencia, el moreno parecía querer ponerla a prueba con cada cruce de palabra o acción que hacía.

-¿Podéis volver a subirme, por favor?- su señal de cortesía sorprendió el resto, en especial al castaño con la cabeza rapada- lo intentaré de nuevo.

Su entrenamiento se vio interrumpido por la llegada del resto del cuerpo de exploración. Ya había conocido a Hange-Buntaicho cuando vino a conocer a Eren, pero había tenido que irse para continuar con sus experimentos con los titanes capturados.

Auruo le había dado permiso para hablar con sus amigos, a quienes no había visto desde la casi caída de Trost. El horror de aquel infortunio seguía presente en sus caras.

-Bien, Eren- continuó Jean Kirstein después de explicar porque había decidido renunciar a su sueño de formar parte de la policía militar.-dicen que no eres el único bicho raro en unirse a los exploradores.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Reiner con voz grave y cargada de desconfianza.

-Se parece a Annie en la actitud y desafía al capitán Levi constantemente- respondió el joven de ojos azules.

-Tiene que ser buena si el comandante la ha reclutado personalmente- comentó Armin.

-Aun no la he visto luchar-añadió el titán cambiante- Todos por aquí recelan de ella.

Tiró de la cuerda ella misma todo lo que pudo y la ató al anillo del poste. Respiró hondo e intentó seguir el "consejo" del capitán. Intentó mantener la postura, y lo consiguió, solo que por unos minutos únicamente hasta que volvió a caer.

-Si no corriges tu centro de gravedad, seguirás sin mantenerte en pie-unos ojos grises aparecieron en la oscuridad. A medida que se acercaba, su nariz, sus labios empezaron a hacerse visibles.-Baja, empezaremos en tierra.

Tragarse su orgullo y obedecer no había sido tan difícil. No era estúpida. Sabía perfectamente que utilizar el equipo de maniobras era una cuestión de vida y muerte. Desató la última correa y se acercó cautelosa a él. Se puso detrás de ella y dio un paso hacia delante, lo que la obligó a hacer lo mismo.

-Flexiona las rodillas, toma aire y mantén tu vientre firme-de repente le sujetó esta última parte del cuerpo con la mano derecha.

El aliento contra su nuca la hizo estremecer irremediablemente. Giró el cuello y lo encaró ligeramente. ¿Por qué hacía saltar todas sus alarmas? De repente, ese mismo ser que le daba soporte la empujó con fuerza hacia suelo. Cuando notó como algo fregaba su cuello y estallaba contra la pared más cercana lo entendió todo. Alzó la cara pero el capitán, que estaba encima de ella, hizo que la volviera a agachar. Alguien los disparaba, ¿pero quién?

-¡Heicho! ¿Estáis bien?- Eld y Gunther corrieron hacia ellos.

Le palpitaban los oídos. Levi señaló hacia el bosque y sus dos soldados cambiaron el rumbo. No consiguieron quien fuera que había disparado. El capitán la giró para comprobar que su compañera estuviera de una pieza. Dirigió sus dedos hacia su cuello, pero por primera vez, la haseki giró la cabeza a un lado, incómoda por la corta distancia entre ambos. Él se detuvo.

-Íkaros…-la llamó por su nombre. Nunca lo había hecho.

-Es solo un rasguño-se limitó a aclarar.

Chasqueó la lengua y luego le tendió la mano. Se forzó a sí misma para aceptarla. Después, consideró la retirada como la opción más acertada.

-¿Sabes quién ha sido?-preguntó el capitán cuando la haseki ya estaba lejos. Erwin se acercó a él.

-Muchos no han estado de acuerdo con nuestra custodia sobre Eren-sus cejas se movieron en sincronización con su boca- solo buscan a alguien a quien castigar.

Miró a su comandante con fastidio. No era la primera vez que intentaban matarle y probablemente no sería la última, pero el recuerdo de aquel rasguño en el cuello de la joven hizo que cerrara los puños con fuerza y sintiera la sangre hervir. ¿Por qué? No quiso responder esa respuesta, ni enfrentar la verdad que escondía detrás.


	8. Confrontaciones

Capítulo 7

Le había costado aprender, sí, pero en cuento encontró el equilibrio como su capitán le había indicado, sorprendió a todos con su velocidad y destreza. Para los que sabían lo que significaba, Íkaros era el nombre perfecto para aquel pajarillo que había abandonado sus plumas por el rígido cuero.

-Es otro lobo solitario- escupió Auruo. Levi entendió a lo que se refería con ese "otro" y lo miró con dureza hasta hacerle estremecer.

Si de algo se enorgullecían los miembros del escuadrón era de su sincronización, de su capacidad de actuar como uno solo. No era el caso de Íkaros, que desde hacía tiempo se había prometido a sí misma no depender de nadie. Esa actitud le salía de manera natural y, para su sorpresa, Levi la había respetado. Mientras fuera certera y leal, él tenía suficiente.

-Erwin ha convocado una expedición, será en seis meses- pronunció el moreno de ojos metálicos, de pie en la misma rama que ella.

-Que pronto-opinó la haseki. Estaba claro que el comandante era un hombre con las ideas claras. Observó a "sus nuevo compañeros" desde la lejanía y entonces se dio cuenta. Ellos no sabían nada o de lo contrario, hubieran lucido más tensos. Tensos como el incidente de la cuchara, en el que ella misma había tenido que intervenir para apaciguar la histeria que se había apoderado de ellos.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?- preguntó.

-Porque quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti- su respuesta fue directa y punzante. Hizo una pequeña pausa para analizarla antes de continuar.- Estas semanas he intentado averiguar si de verdad puedo confiar en ti, pero eres jodidamente difícil de interpretar.

-¿Y el veredicto es?- preguntó la joven con un gesto irónico. Difícil de interpretar ¿Era eso un halago o un insulto?

-¿Confías en mí?-reformuló su pregunta e hizo que se pusiera seria, obligándola a sincerarse.

-Has salvado mi vida en dos ocasiones, así que estoy en deuda con contigo.-dijo- Pero no, no puedo jurarte lealtad. Hay algo que me alarma de ti, tú tampoco eres un libro abierto ¿sabes?

Demasiadas explicaciones, pensó. Intentó hacer ver que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada sorprendida del capitán. Se levantó sin decir nada más y salió disparada. Agradeció que Levi no intentara indagar más en sus palabras. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Levi. Había sido directo, jamás había conocido a nadie tan enigmático, a nadie que su sexto sentido no pudiera leer. Recordó algunas de las miradas de aquella extraña criatura que lo habían tanto fascinado como confundido.

-Creo que tendré que arriesgarme contigo-dijo para sí mismo.

Descubrió el apodo del capitán Levi con la llegada de los demás soldados. Aquellos que no eran cercanos a él, lo admiraban en cuanto lo veían llegar, apodándolo "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". Cada vez que lo oía, el moreno respondía con un fastidiado "tsk". La joven no puso en duda ese título, pues muy a su pesar, era más rápido, más fuerte y más ágil que ella.

En cuanto se confirmó que un personaje de fábulas y leyendas como una haseki existía de verdad, los soldados la trataron con desconfianza. Sintió como unas manos le rodeaban las caderas y hicieron que se sentase encima de un hombre de mediana edad y apestando a alcohol. No opuso resistencia. Mientras que los compañeros de mesa del borracho se reían con complicidad, Petra y el resto se pusieron en alerta.

-Dime-susurró a su oreja- ¿Es el rey tan malo en la cama como dicen?

Su codo se disparó solo, proyectándose en la nariz de aquel patético soldado, que empezó a sangra descontroladamente.

-¡Hija de puta! Me has roto la nariz- rugió el hombre. Sus compañeros se levantaron, dispuestos a vengarlo. A diferencia de los entrenamientos, no tuvo que contenerse. Dejó que como siempre, el odio que custodiaba dentro controlar sus brazos, sus piernas. Hasta su trenza empezó a danzar. Cuando ya había dejado a tres hombres medio inconscientes en el suelo, alguien sacó una pistola. No le costó demasiado hacerse con ella y apuntar a su anterior dueño. De repente, notó una mano en la espalda.

-Ya es suficiente- declaró la voz- En cuanto la escuchó, su corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho. No era Levi.

Se giró, pero se negó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Era un soldado de su edad, pero más alto que ella. El castaño tendió su mano y ella entregó el arma a regañadientes. Notó la presencia del capitán, pero en ese momento, los latidos desbocados le retumbaban los oídos, como si tuviera un tambor a la altura de la cabeza. Se armó de valor y lo miró. Se encontró con unos ojos verdes, custodiados por una pestañas largas y gruesas.

-Abel…-susurró un soldado cautelosamente, como si no quisiera volver a enfadar a la joven. Fue entonces cuando se retiró.

Los establos se habían convertido en su nuevo refugio. Incluso Phobos se había acostumbrado a ella con sus varias visitas (aunque seguía sin dejarla montar). Acarició el hocico a una de la yegua más dócil antes de volver a poner rígida su espalda. Era él, de nuevo.

-Solo quería escapar del bochorno del comedor-dijo intentando justificar su presencia. Levantó el rostro y miró hacia el cielo nocturno. -Sabes, mi madre dice nací en una noche así, sin luna.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó la haseki, aun tensa.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí- respondió- al fin y al cabo, no eres soldado.

-Lo haré en cuanto cumpla mi deber-parecía que el chico quería decir algo más, pero, tras un largo silencio, Íkaros volvió a confiar en la retirada como mejor opción.

-¡Ava!-gritó el castaño cuando ella ya estaba a unos diez metros de distancia. Entonces, sintió un sabor metálico y desagradable en la boca. Sus nudillos empezaron a palidecer y su puño a temblar ligeramente, pero él no se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento, pero la persona con ese nombre… -escupió- …está muerta.

 **Notas:** La razón por la que he puesto "sus nuevos compañeros" entre comillas es porque Íkaros aun no se considera una más del grupo. Sigue siendo una forastera. Espero que se haya entendido.


	9. Simulacro

Capítulo 8

Abel Kostas era un soldado capaz. Durante sus años de entrenamiento, muchos habían creído que solo era un pijo caprichoso de Sina en busca de emociones fuertes. Con el tiempo había demostrado su valía y se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros. Lo habían apodado el niñito de Sina, pero tras conseguir ser el mejor de su promoción, ya nadie lo llamaba así.

Su intervención de la noche anterior no había pasado desapercibida por el comandante Erwin. Cuando su capitán de escuadrón lo llamó por orden expresa del comandante, saltó ansioso de la litera que compartía con uno de sus compañeros, que lo felicitó de antemano. No quiso hacerse ilusiones. Caminó hacia el despacho lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y cuando tuvo la puerta en frente, se restregó las manos sudorosas contra el pantalón. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando salir al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, que le dedicó una mirada de desprecio. Intentó saludarle a lo militar, pero el capitán lo apartó de un empujón y siguió su camino.

-Soldado Kostas…-oyó decir desde dentro de la habitación y entró aún confundido.

Saludó a su superior, esta vez con éxito, y esperó atento sus instrucciones.

-He estado ojeando su informe, soldado-dijo el rubio de cejas espesas-El mejor de su generación…estoy impresionado.

Bajó la cabeza halagado. Era la primera vez que era llamado con su comandante y se sintió honrado.

-He estado hablando con Levi-continuó- y me gustaría que te unieses al escuadrón de operaciones especiales.

No esperaba semejante propuesta. Una cosa era que lo llamaran y otra muy distinta que le hicieran esa proposición. Poder luchar al lado del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad…

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el comandante.

-¡Sí!-exclamó eufórico. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Era evidente que estaba satisfecho.

Lo acompañó personalmente a las dependencias del equipo de operaciones especiales. Estaban entretenidos jugando a clavar una navaja a una diana, situada a unos siete metros de distancia. En cuanto lo vieron, Gunther y Eld se acercaron a él contentos y le dieron unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. Los tres ya habían trabajado juntos antes. La haseki en cambio, se mantuvo lo más lejos posible, abriendo y cerrando su navaja e intentando controlarse. El capitán, apoyado en la misma pared que ella, se percató de su repentina tirantez.

** _principio del flaixback_ **

El moreno descansó sus pies encima de una de las esquinas del escritorio.

-¿Me has llamado viejo?- el comandante arqueó las cejas pues al fin y al cabo, él tampoco era mucho más joven que él.

-Tú también fuiste testigo de lo que sucedió ayer-dijo-parece que alguien ha domesticado el potrillo antes que tú, Levi.

Soltó un bufido y abrió el expediente que Erwin Smith había deslizado sobre su mesa. Abel Kostas, 19 años, el primero de su año.

-Quiero que lo aceptes en tu escuadrón-expuso el comandante. El moreno cerró la carpeta marrón secamente, mientras mantenía su mirada impasible.

-¿Por lo de anoche? Eso no quiere decir nada- contestó.

-Creo que te estás encandilando de esa mujer-se levantó de su butaca y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la ventana-no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Frunció el ceño y en su mente apareció la figura tensa e incómoda de la joven. Si bien su reacción no había sido muy propia de ella, normalmente fría e inalterable, consideró que la posibilidad de que simplemente no quería formar más alboroto le había parecido más plausible. Por lo visto, el comandante de los exploradores no compartía sus conclusiones.

-No es una sugerencia-advirtió. Odiaba cuando el rubio se ponía en modo autoritario con él. Se levantó del sillón y le lanzó una mirada enfurecida que no consiguió tener ningún tipo de efecto. Sintió una vena del cuello hincharse cuando se encontró a uno de los protagonistas de todo el alboroto detrás de la puerta. Lo empujó con el hombro y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Íkaros…pensó sin querer.

** _fin del flaixback_ **

Su reacción con respecto a la llegada de Abel confirmaron las palabras de Erwin. Era evidente que la joven intentaba parecer indiferente pero en esos momentos era más transparente que el agua. ¿Por qué diablos le perturbada tanto? Sintió el impulso de arrinconarla contra la pared y exigirle una explicación, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, la observó de reojo. La haseki no tardó en abandonar el juego.

OOOO

El chasquido de una rama hizo que volviera a poner atención en la reunión improvisada de los miembros del equipo de exploración alrededor de la hoguera. Junto con el equipo de Hange, Erwin había propuesto un pequeño simulacro. Habían viajado hasta el distrito de Klorva, donde el número de titanes era considerablemente menor que en los distritos del este. Una oportunidad para poder enfrentarse a titanes de verdad.

-¿Tienes miedo haseki?-preguntó Gunther. Levi esperó su respuesta atento.

-En absoluto-afirmó la joven.

-Tú y Eren lleváis más de dos meses con nosotros…que rápido pasa el tiempo- comentó Petra mirando un punto lejano del bosque en el que habían decidido montar un campamento improvisado.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de nuestras mejores cazas?-propuso Auruo, siempre listo para echarse flores a sí mismo.-Hace un tiempo yo…

Una mirada de Petra bastó para que se callara. El grupo se mantuvo en silencio. Abel se incorporó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Eren, a quien trataba como un hermano pequeño. Qué ironía, había pensado ella en algún momento.

-Empezaré yo-anunció la joven en cuanto el soldado se sentó en el suelo.- Estábamos solos, yo y mi presa…

Todos la escucharon con atención.

-…no me fue difícil alcanzarlo pues el animal cojeaba de una pata- continuó-nunca supe cómo se había convertido en lo que era. Nada más sacar mi cuchillo, aquel animal, que durante toda la vida había sido agresivo y mezquino con todo aquello que lo rodeaba empezó a suplicar y a pedir clemencia.

-¿Suplicar?-preguntó Eren. La joven no se detuvo a aclararlo.

-La mano me palpitaba y rogaba que hundiera aquella arma contra aquel ser repugnante- empezó a envalentonarse y con ella su voz- sentí que era el momento de hacer justicia, así que lo apuñalé tres veces.

-¿Tres veces?-volvieron a interrumpirla. La joven asintió y antes de continuar observó la cara de Abel. Tal y como esperaba, estaba pálido, con los ojos como platos clavados en el suelo. Sonrió ligeramente complacida.

-Porque tres preguntáis, no iba a tener suficiente matándolo-dijo-deseaba, con todo mi corazón verle sufrir, y así lo hice. Uno para verle sufrir, otro para matarlo y el último porque era algo personal.

Había bajado el ánimo de todo el equipo y nadie había querido seguir con lo de las historias después de la suya. Incluso ella empezaba a notar como aquel nudo en la garganta empezaba a hacerse más y más grande. Decidió alejarse del grupo.

-Una historia melancólica…-apuntó Levi. No lo había oído caminar hacia ella.

-Siento haber deprimido al resto- admitió sincera- es inventada…

-¿Qué?

-La historia-repitió- inventada. Aunque me gustaría que fuera cierta...

El moreno de ojos grises no dijo nada más. Esperaba que se fuera pero se quedó con ella, sentado a su lado toda la noche.

Cuando despertó, tenía la cabeza reposando sobre su hombro. Agradeció mentalmente el haber sido capaz de dormir del tirón. Se reincorporó y estiró su brazo derecho, algo engarrotado. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir al raso. Miró a su capitán, al que no había tenido tan cerca desde su intento de fuga. Levi todavía dormía y casi parecía estar sereno. A pesar de su aspecto joven, unas ojeras se empeñaban a decorar la zona de debajo de sus ojos. Un relincho la sacó de las musarañas. Phobos los miraba mientras masticaba unos hierbajos de un árbol cercano. Recayó en que el moreno la había tapado con su chaqueta, de la cual ya conocía todo, su tacto, su olor… La depositó a su lado cuidadosamente antes de levantarse. Caminó hacia el caballo que por primera vez se dejó acariciar. Se giró para asegurarse de que el capitán seguía durmiendo, pero ya tenía los ojos abiertos y empezaba a estirarse como ella lo había hecho hacía unos minutos.

-Ambos queremos lo mejor para él ¿Verdad Phobos?-susurró. El caballo le respondió con un relincho.


	10. Rechazo

Capítulo 9

-Dos titanes-musitó con tanta indiferencia como siempre- uno de siete metros y otro de de diez.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya se habían tenido que enfrentar a cuatro de esos monstruos. A pesar de que la situación estaba bajo control, los músculos de sus subordinados estaban preparados para cualquier señal de peligro. Aquella a la que apodaba cuatro ojos de mierda, era en cambio como un niño con juguetes nuevos. Amenazó con rebanarle el cuello a ella si no dejaba de gritar como una histérica.

-¡Heicho!-le alertó Gunther.

En media fracción de segundo, el "punzón" de uno de los soldados de Hanji no se había clavado bien al tronco del árbol y ahora pendía del cable boca abajo. En media fracción de segundo se había convertido en una presa fácil y los titanes cambiaban su trayectoria para cernirse ansiosos sobre él. El desgraciado empezó a ponerse nervioso y a gritar. Mierda, pensó el capitán, pues no llegaría a tiempo. No le hizo falta, como rayos, dos de las nuevas incorporaciones se movieron al unísono y como aquel fenómeno natural en que se habían convertido, estallaron contra la nuca de su objetivo. Después, se miraron un momento antes de abalanzarse contra el otro titán. Recuperaron el aliento mientras que intentaban asimilar, al igual que el resto, lo sucedido.

-Increíble…-dejó escapar la boca de Eren, con los ojos como platos.

En media fracción de segundo, dos personas que jamás habían trabajado juntas habían mostrado más coordinación que cualquier otra pareja veterana del ejército. Y ni siquiera habían querido entrenar juntos. Clavó la vista en Íkaros y al cabo de un rato, ella hizo lo mismo. Seguía dando bocanadas de aire pero no desvió la vista en ningún momento.

OOOO

Desde aquel momento, Levi se había empeñado en convertir los entrenamientos en un infierno. Sesiones particulares para el manejo del equipo de maniobras, era como había bautizado él aquellas condenadas dos horas diarias.

-Con eso solo conseguirás gastar más gas- la riñó el moreno.

Respondió de la misma manera que lo había hecho las últimas diez veces, soltando un bufido y mirándolo con rabia. Una risa idiotizada llenó el ambiente. Solo alguien podía reírse tan extremadamente mal; Auruo. Era otra de sus rarezas, pensó la haseki, que podía ver al resto desde la altura en la que se encontraba. El soldado de apariencia madura estaba tendido en el suelo y con el pie derecho de Abel apuntándole la garganta. El castaño ayudó a su compañero a poner se pie y después empezó a gesticular de manera animada.

-Interesante ver como aprovecháis el entrenamiento-comentó con sarcasmo el capitán, que se había acercado al resto de soldados.

-Solo le estaba enseñando a Auruo unos trucos-se excusó el joven soldado.

Levi clavó sus ojos en Auruo y luego en Abel. Frunció los labios y arqueó las cejas si estuviera meditando.

-Adelante-dijo al mismo tiempo que movía la mano- me encantaría aprender un poco.

El castaño dudó un poco, pero tras entender que su capitán no desistiría hasta medir las fuerzas con él se puso en posición de en guardia. Su cuerpo fue recordado que se estaba batiendo con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad cuando impactó contra el suelo y el aire salió disparado de sus pulmones. Empezó a toser con fuerza, pero el moreno no le dejó mucho tiempo para recuperarse. Consiguió esquivar el primer puñetazo, sin embargo no consiguió hacer lo mismo con el segundo.

Supo que se había pasado en el momento en que la boca de su contrincante se llenó de sangre. Agarrado al cuello como lo tenía, podía oler aquella fragancia férrea que tan bien conocía. El joven estaba consciente pero quieto, dispuesto a aceptar aquel castigo que él le había impuesto tan injustamente. Alzó la cabeza hasta enfocar a la haseki, que se había limitado a ver, oír y callar.

Íkaros sintió el impulso de descender y se dejó guiar.

-No te he dicho que bajes- espetó con dureza y autoridad. La joven no le hizo caso y se arrodilló para su sorpresa delante de Abel, convirtiéndose en la única dispuesta a entrometerse. La sangre le quemó las venas cuando posó las manos sobre las mejillas del castaño y susurró un débil "¿Estás bien?" que el moreno respondió asintiendo.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo con otro de los momentos de la parejita-el capitán volvió a hablar.

La haseki agarró el hombro de su compañero y lo ayudó a levantarse. Era evidente que estaba irritada.

-Voy a llevar a Abel a la enfermería-anunció. No esperó autorización pues para ella, parte del respeto que se había ganado lo acababa de perder en aquel acto tan infantil. Cuando la palabra celos cruzó su mente, se sintió mareada pero continuó rumbo al galeno.

OOOO

Otra noche en vela. Optó por volver al bosque detrás del cuartelillo. Ató los arneses y voló hasta llegar hasta la copa del árbol más alto, donde esperaba ser capaz de librarse de aquella desagradable y demasiado persistente sensación.

-¿Desperdiciando gas a estas horas?-escuchó que decía desde la oscuridad.

En otra ocasión una sonrisa hubiese aparecido en la comisura de sus labios, pero no esa noche, no después de esa pelea. Siguió mirando al frente, sin decir nada.

-Ya que ambos estamos despiertos- pronunció el moreno- practicaremos algunas maniobras.

-Creí que ya había quedado claro que soy incapaz de trabajar de manera colectiva- cerró el puño, de manera inconsciente, hasta que sus nudillos se quejaron. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Levi la acorraló contra el tronco e impidió que hiciera cualquier movimiento poniendo sus brazos entre su cabeza.

-Si puedes hacerlo con él, también puedes hacerlo conmigo- escupió el capital mientras sus ojos chispeaban rabiosos.

Se esforzó por mantener el pulso estable y por no desviar la mirada.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Levi?-le preguntó. Esperó a que sus labios volvieran a hablar. No obtuvo respuesta pues el moreno se limitó a seguir analizando cada pestañeo y cada movimiento que hacía. Al cabo de unos minutos, posó una mano en su mejilla. Ella la sostuvo entre una de las suyas.

-Por favor…-rogó con suplicante en un murmullo-no te enamores de mí, Levi.

Agradeció que los hombros del capitán se hubieran relajado y aprovechó para reemprender el vuelo y volver al nido. Él no fue tras ella.


	11. Retorno

Capítulo 10

Había dejado claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos, pero no podía corresponderle. Ni siquiera hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo. Durante los últimos catorce años solo un sentimiento la había mantenido viva: el odio hacia aquel monstruo que la había vendido. Además ¿Qué diablos le gustaba a Levi de ella? En cuanto recordó las palabras del capitán empezó a estrangular las riendas de su nueva yegua, incómoda.

Andrómeda había sido un inesperado regalo del comandante Pixis, quien siempre le dedicaba unos minutos cada vez que visitaba el cuartel de la Legión de los Exploradores. No era un animal fuerte, pero sí rápida y extremadamente sensible.

Siguió con la mirada a Levi, al igual que el resto de soldados que la rodeaban. Fingió estar mirando al frente en cuanto sintió que el moreno estaba a punto de voltearse y volvió a apretar las riendas. La bengala verde marcó el inicio de su segundo y último simulacro antes de la 57ª expedición más allá de los muros. Su primera misión, pensó mientras dejaba el castillo detrás. Las sombras de los árboles del bosque se hicieron intermitentes y el viento a silbar mientras atravesaba aquel túnel. Sabía que aquellos segundos de paz durarían poco. Se reclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, lo poco que el galope de Andrómeda le permitía. El clima de los distritos del norte era difícil. El frío, que calaba en los huesos, lo hacía prácticamente inhóspito. Entendía porque el comandante había decidido semejante destino. Aquellos que volvían, lo hacían reforzados.

De repente, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, alarmándola. Confiaba plenamente en las señales que su cuerpo le daba antes del peligro. Su yegua se agitó cuando un desconocido se montó sobre ella. La haseki no fue capaz de controlarla, y dejó que galopara descontrolada. La presencia de aquel hombre, al que no había visto durante tantos meses, hizo que se pusiera rígida. Sintió que el cuero que la vestía encogía contra su piel y la apretaba hasta rozar la asfixia. Algunos soldados la llamaron, pero la yegua siguió adelantando borrones. Blanca como el papel, Íkaros torció la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con el único caballo capaz de alcanzar a su Andrómeda: Phobos. Y aquellos ojos grises refulgían más que nunca. Cuando llegaron a la explanada, el hombre sujetó las riendas que ella había soltado y obligó a la yegua a detenerse.

-El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad…- formuló aquel hombre con tono jactancioso mientras reemprendía la marcha, esta vez dando vueltas alrededor del caballo negro. El capitán frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

-¿Quien coño eres?- escupió Levi.

Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y levantó la mano hasta atrapar entre su índice y pulgar la barbilla de la Íkaros, que le devolvía una mirada vacía, casi muerta.

-Te agradezco que hayas cuidado tan bien de mi haseki- aquella muestra de posesividad solo consiguió enfurecerlo más-ahora, nos ocuparemos nosotros.

De la nada, más mujeres de cuero como la castaña aparecieron de entre los árboles, expectantes a las órdenes de aquel desconocido.

Vio como la comisura de los labios de aquella impasible joven se abrían, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del comandante.

-Comandante Erwin- saludó el desconocido inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

La presencia de tantas caras intrusas no hizo efecto en él, que avanzó con paso firme hacia ellos. Mike Bun-taicho le seguía por detrás.

-Entiendo- se limitó a decir antes de dirigirse a su segundo- Mike, reagrupa las tropas, este simulacro queda suspendido.

Mike Zacharias, el sabueso de la legión de exploración, cargó una pistola con uno de los proyectiles que llevaba encima y lo disparó hacia el cielo, tiñéndolo con un haz de humo rojo. Erwin retrocedió y todos los presentes lo siguieron.

-Hablaremos de esto en el cuartel- fue lo que dijo el rubio de cejas espesas cuando Levi le pidió, casi exigió, una explicación a todo aquello.

OOOO

En cuanto regresaron al cuartel, los implicados se metieron en el despacho del comandante. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que su mala actitud la había llevado hasta ese despacho.

-Levi- dijo Erwin Smith en cuanto estuvo acomodado en su sillón- este es Lord Shahriar, el heredero de Lord Wald y por lo tanto, señor protector de los distritos del Sur.

-Ya que todas mis misivas hasta la fecha han sido ignoradas-empezó a decir el señor- he venido personalmente a recuperar lo que es mío.

-En estos meses, Íkaros se ha convertido en un valioso miembro de nuestro equipo- procedió el comandante.

-Celebro descubrir que mi mejor haseki, os haya sido de ayuda-se giró y su mano volvió a buscar la barbilla de la joven- sin embargo, ya es hora de que este pajarillo vuelva a su nido, ¿verdad?

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte que la haseki cayó al suelo.

-Pido disculpas por los problemas que os pueda haber…- se detuvo cuando se percató de que un revólver apuntaba una de sus sienes.

-Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y te juro que te volaré la cabeza-escupió un Levi rabioso. El aludido lo enfrentó y le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas torcidas. Odió aquel gesto tanto como lo había hecho la primera vez.

OOOO

-Hace tiempo que no te veía tan turbado, Levi- comentó el comandante cuando solo él, el moreno y Zoë quedaron en la sala.

-Cállate-con eso bastó para que Erwin no dijera nada más. La capitana, se mantuvo de pie con la espalda tocando una de las paredes del despacho. Tampoco se atrevió a decir nada.


	12. Respuestas

**Nota de la autora:** Pregunta, ¿Creeis que Levi debería ser más mal hablado? ¿Qué os parece Íkaros? Dejádme vuestra opinión en los comentarios ;)

Últimamente estoy teniendo algunos problemas con la web y cuando subo un capítulo, se llena de letras sin sentido. A veces incluso pierdo los guiones que pongo para separar algunos fragmentos. Pido perdón por no darme cuenta antes.

Capítulo 11

Con el paso de los años, los rasgos de aquel niño pecoso se habían suavizado. Ahora su piel era más morena, sus labios más finos y la nariz más delicada. Recorrió cada uno de estas partes con paciencia, tal y como había hecho una vez en el pasado. Mientras, él se limitó a observarla atentamente.

Se había instalado en el aposento de su haseki, tal y como había acordado con Erwin Smith. Demostrarían la valía del equipo de exploración y si lo conseguían, él que dar su brazo a torcer y permitir que Íkaros se quedase. No estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Shahriar, quien había percibido desde hace rato lo ausente que estaba su compañera.

-Creo que salir de los muros es una idea temeraria…-respondió mientras jugaba con las puntas de su flequillo-…un deseo de muerte.

Fue entonces cuando él cambió su postura y la guió hasta dejarla estirada en la cama y él encima, sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-El cuerpo de exploración es un parásito- explicó el señor del sur- un organismo inútil que malgasta vidas e impuestos. Una "expedición" no me convencerá de lo contrario.

Ella no dijo nada, pues sabía que nada de lo que dijera conseguiría cambiar su opinión. Se tensó ligeramente cuando su lord posó su mano en su cuello y lo acarició con la yema del pulgar.

-No puedo hacer nada ahora-sintió su aliento calentar su cuello.-pero por lo menos puedo…

La besó a pesar de que había intentado desviar la cara. Volvió a hacerlo después de recuperar el aliento durante unos segundos. Agradeció que solo fueran eso, besos, pues a pesar de que él se lo había dado todo, jamás podría corresponderle de la misma manera. Agradeció no haber llegado a la mayoría de edad.

-Shahriar…-susurró mientras miraba al techo. De repente golpearon la puerta con urgencia.

OOOO

Ni siquiera su pulcro dormitorio consiguió hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Ahora mismo, daba igual cuales fueran las paredes, todo era asfixiante. En la entrada del cuartel reconoció a una de las haseki que habían estado en el despacho de Erwin. Era alta y tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una trenza más suelta que el resto de sus hermanas. Por alguna razón, transmitía paz, tranquilidad. En cuanto lo vio, se erguió. Extrañado por aquel gesto, se aseguró que no había ninguna presencia detrás suyo. Así fue; la joven lo había estado esperando.

-Capitán Levi, me llamo Zade-se presentó la rubia.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-dijo mientras pasaba de largo. Fuera llovía, pero un poco de agua no lo iba a detener.

-Íkaros no es una haseki-se paró en seco y la miró alarmado- al menos no del todo-aclaró Zade.

Se acercó a ella y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho, expectante a que la guerrera le revelase más. No dejó, sin embargo, que nada derrumbara su fachada sosegada e indiferente.

OOOO

El movimiento despacio de apertura hizo que la puerta de aquel cuartel viejo chirriara. Agradeció que en aquella ala, dispuesta únicamente para Erwin Smith y el equipo Levi, no hubiera eco.

-Íkaros! Te he estado buscando todo el día!- soltó del tirón. Para su sorpresa, un joven moreno era el que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Lo miró de arriba abajo algo confundido antes de volver a hablar- ¿Quién?

Shahriar se limitó a revelar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. No impidió que el recién llegado se inclinase un poco hacia delante hasta tener en su campo visual al motivo de su visita.

Cuando la vio tirada en la cama como una muñeca de trapo, con el pelo suelto y con el traje abierto dejando a la vista el escote que aquel traje de piel escondía, Abel cerró la mano con tanta fuerza que el puño empezó a temblar. Aquel gesto y la mirada de rabia del joven hicieron _click_ en la cabeza del heredero de las tierras del sur. Miró a su haseki y luego dejó que su sonrisa se profundizara.

-Parece que el destino, es un niño caprichoso- formuló dejando al que tenía en frente aún más confundido- dime Abel, ¿has echado de menos a tu querida hermanita?

OOOO

Estuvo de acuerdo con el lord, el destino era, sin duda alguna, caprichoso. Comprobó la reacción de su acompañante que como él, se había quedado parada en pasillo al oír voces conocidas. Su expresión parecía genuinamente sorprendida. De todo el mundo, de todos los soldados de la legión, había sido él en ser testigo de aquellas palabras. Abel Kostas e Íkaros eran hermanos. Eso lo explicaba todo, su increíble capacidad de sincronización, aquella aura que los envolvía a veces, la preocupación que de ella se apoderaba, todo…

Siguió escuchando. El soldado intentó negarlo, pero el muy estúpido había tardado demasiado en responder como para ser creíble.

-¿Te sientes atada a este sitio por él, Íkaros?- preguntó Shahriar.

-No- respondió ella secamente.

-Después de tantos años el parecido es asombroso-siguió insistiendo él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? se preguntó Levi, enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de percatarse antes.

-Descubrí lo que nuestro padre había hecho poco antes de que muriera-empezó a decir Abel mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantener aquel tono de voz- de haberlo sabido antes yo… lo siento.

El capitán escuchó entonces como se alguien se levantaba de la cama y llegaba hasta el cuello de la camisa de Abel Kostas en unas pocas zancadas. Lo agarró mientras los músculos de su cara de tensaban.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho Abel?-escupió cada vez más enfurecida-¿Esperabas que volviera?

El castaño no le contestó, solo agachó la cabeza.

-Ava…yo…-dijo unos minutos después del silencio. No acabó la frase pues al escuchar ese nombre la joven se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a estrangularlo.

En ese instante, Levi sintió la necesidad de implicarse, de detener a aquella furiosa y descontrolada joven. No hizo falta pues con una palmadita en el hombre, Shahriar le ordenó que parara y ella obedeció. Para su desgracia giró la cabeza a un lado se encontró con aquellos relámpagos grises en la oscuridad. Él lo había oído todo.


End file.
